powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Planet Rangers
Planet Rangers was the protagonists in Power Rangers Planet Savior. Their mission is to protect Solar System and Milky Galaxy from the evil space alien Starghost, who has plan to take over the world by making it into wrong hands. Their mentor WizCat has hired them to fight the threat at all costs. Rangers Arsenal *Planet Morphers♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ *Solar Morpher♦ *Lunar Morpher♦ *Planet Sabers *Planet fragments *Planet Cycles - The Planet Cycles was created by Josh Roberts the Neptune Planet Ranger. *Infinity Planet Gauntlet - Jackson uses the Red Planet Gauntlet to transform into the Infinity Planet Defender as an Battlizer.◆ *Ultra Planet Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Super Planet Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Planet Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ ****Mars Sword◆ ****Neptune Trident◆ ****Saturn Axe◆ ****Uranus Shot◆ ****Venus Bow◆ ***Pluto Blaster◆ **Planet Striker◆◆ ***Jupiter Lance◆ ***Mercury Crossbow◆ *Galaxy Blitz◆◆ **Sun Revolver◆ **Moon Gun◆ Roll Calls * Jackson: "Power of the Planet, Mars Planet Ranger!" * Josh: "Stealth of the Planet, Neptune Planet Ranger!" * Owen: "Strength of the Planet, Saturn Planet Ranger!" * Craig: "Courage of the Planet, Uranus Planet Ranger!" * Haley: "Spirit of the Planet, Venus Planet Ranger!" * Dark: "Swiftness of the Planet, Pluto Planet Ranger!" * Vaughn: "Reliability of the Planet, Jupiter Planet Ranger!" * David: "Speed of the Planet, Mercury Planet Ranger!" * Zador: "Solar of the Sun, Sun Ranger!" * Lunorg: "Lunar of the Moon, Moon Ranger!" * Jackson: "Planet Rangers, we are united! Defenders fight the Evil!" * All: "Power Rangers Planet Savior!" Zords Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha * Solar System Ultrazord✶◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ ** Super Astro Megazord✶◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *** Meteor Megazord✶◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **** Comet Megazord✶◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***** Space Megazord✶◆◆◆ ******Mars Dragon Zord◆ ******Saturn Griffin Zord◆ ******Uranus Garuda Zord◆ ***** Asteroid Megazord✶◆◆◆ ******Neptune Pegasus Zord◆ ******Venus Phoenix Zord◆ ******Pluto Wyvern Zord◆ ****Jupiter Qilin Zord◆ ****Mercury Unicorn Zord◆ *** Solar Lunar Megazord✶◆◆ ****Sun Sphinx Zord◆ ****Moon Anubis Zord◆ ** Obliterator Megazord✶❖ ***Earth Kraken Zord❖ *Alternate Combination - Space Clash Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Space Unisus Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Asteroid Unisus Megazord◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination - Asteroid Blitz Megazord◆◆◆ Heroes Mars Planet Ranger.png|'Mars Planet Ranger' Jackson Rawlings Neptune Planet Ranger.png|'Neptune Planet Ranger' Josh Roberts Saturn Planet Ranger.png|'Saturn Planet Ranger' Owen Patterson Uranus Planet Ranger.png|'Uranus Planet Ranger' Craig Bellmont Venus Planet Ranger.png|'Venus Planet Ranger' Haley Gray Pluto Planet Ranger.png|'Pluto Planet Ranger' Dark Jupiter Planet Ranger.png|'Jupiter Planet Ranger' Vaughn Fredrick Mercury Planet Ranger.png|'Mercury Planet Ranger' David Roberts Gold Sun Planet Ranger.png|'Sun Planet Ranger' Zador Silver Moon Planet Ranger.png|'Moon Planet Ranger' Lunorg Legendary Rangers Keys *''Power Rangers Planet Savior'' These represent the Planet Rangers. **Mars Planet Ranger key **Neptune Planet Ranger key **Saturn Planet Ranger key **Uranus Planet Ranger key **Venus Planet Ranger key **Pluto Planet Ranger key **Jupiter Planet Ranger key **Mercury Planet Ranger key **Sun Ranger key **Moon Ranger key Mars Planet Ranger Key.png|Mars Planet Ranger Key Neptune Planet Ranger Key.png|Neptune Planet Ranger Key Saturn Planet Ranger Key.png|Saturn Planet Ranger Key Uranus Planet Ranger Key.png|Uranus Planet Ranger Key Venus Planet Ranger Key.png|Venus Planet Ranger Key Pluto Planet Ranger Key.png|Pluto Planet Ranger Key Jupiter Planet Ranger Key.png|Jupiter Planet Ranger Key Mercury Planet Ranger Key.png|Mercury Planet Ranger Key Sun Planet Ranger Key.png|Sun Ranger Key Moon Planet Ranger Key.png|Moon Ranger Key Stratoforce/Planet Savior Legendary Ranger Mode Gallery Power Rangers Planet Savior (TheGodlyWaffles).png Planet Rangers.png|8 Rangers designed by Box of Kratos Power Rangers Planet Savior (First 8 Rangers).png|First 8 Rangers Power Rangers Planet Savior.png|All 10 Rangers Mars Planet Ranger 2.png|Mars Planet Ranger Neptune Planet Ranger 2.png|Neptune Planet Ranger Saturn Planet Ranger 2.png|Saturn Planet Ranger Uranus Planet Ranger 2.png|Uranus Planet Ranger Venus Planet Ranger 2.png|Venus Planet Ranger Pluto Planet Ranger 2.png|Pluto Planet Ranger Jupiter Planet Ranger 2.png|Jupiter Planet Ranger Mercury Planet Ranger 2.png|Mercury Planet Ranger Gold Sun Planet Ranger 2.png|Sun Ranger Silver Moon Planet Ranger 2.png|Moon Ranger Planet Savior Main.png|Core 5 Planet Savior Secondary.png|Sixth Ranger Duo and three Extra Rangers Note *Like the Samurai Rangers from Power Rangers Samurai/Power Rangers Super Samurai, they do have planet-themed instead of having the animal motif, but their Zords are officially animal/mythology creature-motif. See Also *Taiyokeigers Category:Ranger Teams Category:Power Rangers Planet Savior Category:Future Beetle Category:PR Planet-themed Rangers